


Obliviousness

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [51]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Other, i'm SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Gordon really is oblivious, isn't he
Relationships: gordon freeman/benrey
Series: HLVRAI Requests [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Obliviousness

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 11 fluff with frenrey  
> 11: “Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?”

“Mm. We should uhhh. Kiss about it maybe.” Benrey grinned, fangs on display, and Gordon couldn’t help but glance down at them, eyebrows furrowing. This wasn’t the first time that Benrey did this, said that, but something about it seemed different to Gordon. There was nothing different, no tone change, no wording change, none of that, just a normal Benrey-ism but... 

“Are you... flirting with me?” Gordon asked, eyes flicked up away from Benrey’s fangs, just as Benrey took a slight step back from Gordon’s personal space, eyes going slightly wider. Benrey blinked at him quietly. 

“You finally noticed?” Dae asked back, and this time it was Gordon’s turn to stare at Benrey incredulously. 

“This. You mean this entire time...” 

“Yeah.” 

They stared at each other in silence, fire slowly burning hotter across Gordon’s face, as he slowly realized how oblivious he really was. Benrey began to grin, snickering softly. 

“Did you... actually not notice?” 

“No, Benrey, obviously!” Gordon crossed his arms over his chest, taking a small step back from Benrey, who just followed after him, a sharp grin spreading across his face, and Gordon couldn’t help it again, eyes darting down slightly, to those fangs, his chapped lips, and Gordon couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like if he took Benrey up on that earlier offer. 

He forced his gaze up, but it was far too late for Benrey not to have noticed, if the grin just getting wider had anything to say about it. 

“So uhhh Gordo.” Benrey took another step closer, Gordon stepping back only to find nowhere to go, pressing his back against the wall, Benrey cornering him there and Gordon really didn’t mind as much as he would say later. “Gonna... take me up on that one? We should kiss about it.” 

Gordon really needed to take a look for his impulse control, he thought, but oh it was so so worth it, dragging Benrey forwards into a kiss, holding onto the front of Benrey’s obnoxious paint splattered hoodie. 

So much better than he had imagined. 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I'm gay. I love them.


End file.
